Toph's Sight
by JoeJonasRocksMyHeart
Summary: Post-war Toph can now see, and she couldn't be more excited how will the gang takae the news? And why does Sokka sudenly see her in a new light? Tokka! NO SUKI! YAY! rated for future cursing
1. Chapter 1

Toph was taking a shower, her first shower in what days, weeks, months? It was easy to lose track of time when you're flying on a sky bison.

"Ugh! Stupid shampoo," Toph said frustrated because the shampoo got in her eyes.

Since she waas used to not being able to see, she left the shampoo in her eyes despite the burning sensation. After a couple of minutes Toph finished up her shower byu making sure all the shampoo was out of her hair. She stepped out of the shower and felt around for her fluffy towel. Finding it on the floor she picked it up, and immediately started to get the shampoo out of her sightless eyes. She kept her eyes closed through-out this process, and when she opened them she didn't see the black of the world she knew so much, but the white of her towel, moving the towel out of her eyesight she saw her feet, small, and pale. She was immediately thrown into a panic attack. She grabbed her clothes, which she now knew what they looked like, ran out of the bathhouse, screaming for Katara.

"KATARA!!" The water tribe girl looked up suddenly at the desperate call of her name, only to find Toph running toward her.

"Toph, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Katara asked, her motherly tone showing through. She was soon dragged off into the woods (I know, I know! Shower, woods, make sense? Thought not!).

Katara listened to Toph's story, and after much consideration, figured out what happened.

"Okay, Toph I figured it out." Katara started immediately grabbing Toph's attention. "When you left the shampoo in your eyes, the chemicals reacted, and caused an unusual chemical-"

"Get to the point, Sugar Queen!" Toph interrupted, anxious for the reason why she wasn't blind.

"The shampoo left in your eyes for that long, made you… un-blind, I guess you would call it." Katara explained so that even Sokka could understand it.

"Sweetness!" Toph exclaimed happily.

So, what do you think? Next chap. I promise will go a little more in depth about Toph's feelings about now being able to see. You will also see Sokka and possibly Aangs reaction to the news. REVIEWplease!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I know, I know, it's been like forever since I updated anything but I've had way too many projects due in school, and lately teachers have been piling up on homework and tests, plus I couldn't really think of anything for any chapters in any of my stories, so if anyone has any ideas for this story or any of my other stories I would really appreciate them!!! Also, don't yell if this chapter is suckish and short, like I said I've been out of ideas lately.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Avatar. If I did Suki wouldn't even be in the show, Sokka and Toph would've gotten together like 2 weeks after they first met, Katara and Aang would've been together at the invasion, and Zuko would NOT have broken up with Mai through a letter, he would've told her face to face!

Sokka sat on a log in the forest. He was smart enough to go running when he heard Toph scream Katara's name. Sokka kept wondering why Toph had screamed Katara's name so angrily. He was about to get up off of the log he was sitting on to see if it was safe to go back to camp when he saw Toph through the trees.

"Toph?" He approached her cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Toph looked up, and Sokka saw something different about her. "Did your eyes get brighter?" he asked, confused.

"Sorta," she replied.

"What happened?"

Toph told Sokka the whole story, even the conversation with Katara. When she was done explaining everything Sokka stared at her with disbelief.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"3."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Blue." (AN: I really don't know the color of his eyes but I think I'm right.)

"What color is my hair?"

"Brown."

Sokka went on and on like that with stupid questions like that. Toph answered all of them correctly. Finally Sokka determined that Toph that can see.

"SOKKA!" Toph screamed as Sokka lifted her off of the ground in a fierce hug, and swung her around.

**That's it for now I really need to clean my room! Please reaview and give me ideas for Aang's reaction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. I know tht I did really bad in this chapter and it is really short but I had a lot of trouble with Aang's reaction.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Toph pov.

Sokka and I walked into camp laughing. Katara smiled at me, and I immediately knew that she told Aang.

"TOPH!!" I heard Aang scream and I saw him running up to me and before I knew it I was swopped up into a hug that topped Sokka's.

I stepped back once he released me and took a good look and everyone. Katara looks really pretty in her fire nation clothes. Her brown hair looked good when it was down like that. Aang looked a little too kid-ish for me. His big eyes kinds stared at you like an owl's. His hair had grown out over hid arrow. Lastly, Sokka was the most handsome. His hair was in a bun at the top of his head and the red in his fire nation clothes really brought out his ey…….. Wait! What am I thinking?!?!? I am Toph Bei Fong the toughest girl in the Earth Kingdom. It would be the world if Azula was like Ty-Lee.

Anyway it was getting late and I was really tired. So I snuggled under my sleeping bag and looked up at the stars I was still staring at them when Aang and Katara fell asleep.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Sokka asked me.

I was a little shocked because I thought he had nodded of to sleep to, but I replied, "Yeah. They are."

"Hey Toph," Sokka said a little nervously, I didn't need to feel his vibrations to know that," I have to tell you something…"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

CLIFFY!!!!Please review!


End file.
